Life's Little Affairs
by SnatchEatErase
Summary: With Jacob's and Bella's marriage on the rocks, Edward makes a surprise return and is determind to get Bella back, but will Bella fall back into the arms of a vampire once more or continue with her loveless marriage?
1. The Little Lamb

I thought I knew which one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, after I married Jacob, I was certain that I loved him enough to spend eternity with him, things have changed, Jacob has changed. Edward has came back into my life and I can't choose who I want, it's like how it was before all over again, my vows to Jacob were true, I meant them more than anything in the world, but it seems that he doesn't appreciate me being there, like he doesn't want me anymore.

* * *

><p>Bella closed her journal and traced the tip of her finger across the leather hard-back cover as a tear draped down her cheek, splashing onto the front of the journal. She stood up slowly at a slouched position and pushed the chair under the table and shook her head.<p>

"Hey beautiful" A low toned voice called out from the doorway, Bella sighed silently, knowing who it was, she turned around and tried her hardest to put on a brave face.

"Hi Jake" She mumbled, rubbing her neck anxiously, placing her journal into the drawer, locking it.

"What was that?" He asked as he casually began to stroll towards her giving her a concerned look.

"Just my journal" She chuckled awkwardly, holding her hands behind her back, twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

"Oh, why do you need a journal when you can tell me everything?" He smiled reassuringly, making questions fly through Bella's head rapidly. _Why is he being so caring all of a sudden?_

"I just-" She shrugged and turned her head to the side, not watching Jacob.

Jacob traced his finger steadily up her arm then to her jaw, turning her to face him, looking directly into her eyes.

"Jake I-" She was cut off by Jacob's lips, crashing onto hers, Bella stood frozen for a few seconds then she slowly began to kiss him back, moulding her lips with his. She felt Jacob grip her shirt from behind, pulling her in closer, holding onto the kiss.

Bella's frustration was getting the better of her as she slowly began to pull away, her eyes flickered open and Jacob rested his head against hers and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you" He whispered it so softly, so caringly. The 3 magic words rung through her ears, making her get butterflies_._ She nodded; keeping her forehead against his then said them back to him, in a less caring tone.

"I love you too, Jake" A smile crept on her mouth, trying to show him that she cared.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me okay, beautiful?" He placed a delicate kiss on her forehead and caressed her cheek then wandered off out of their room and downstairs.

Bella studied his actions, making sure he wasn't aware of her discomfort; she released a small sigh then sat on the edge of her bed with her head cupped inside her hands.

A gush of wind passed by her, she ignored it and stayed exactly the same, not a single movement until..

"Bella.." Her name was called out, a recognisable voice, a voice she's wanted to hear for far too long, _Edward's._

Her head shot up, automatically making eye-contact with Edward's dazzling gold eyes.

"Edward, I-" She paused, making sure she wouldn't say the wrong thing.

"I needed to see you Bella, I- I can't live wi-"

"Don't say it Edward, please, you can't be here!" She interrupted, standing up, still making eye-contact with him.

Edwards paced towards her and took her face in his chilled, smooth hands and looked at her longingly.

"Just let me say it, just once, I need you to hear it Bella" He continued to gaze at her, caressing her cheekbone with the tip of his cool thumb.

Bella closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in every scent of him as possible, she missed how he used to hold her; she missed how he used to kiss her and most of all, tell her that he loved her.

Edward's artic touch still managed to send a shiver down her spine, persuading her to fall for him even more, she missed him more than words can describe. She gently opened her eyes, meeting his gaze.

"I love you" The words left his mouth fluently and calmly, playing through her head, the 3 magic words that Jacob said, Edward made them sound much more realistic, more meaningful, more magic.

Bella gulped and examined his face, daring herself not to focus on his lips.

_Bella you're married, stop.. Stop it, you love Jacob; just let Edward g-.._

He suddenly impacted on her lips, kissing her like there was no tomorrow, Bella needed to pull away but she couldn't, she closed her eyes and leaned into this kiss, accepting it.

Edward moved his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, still kissing her passionately, his stone cold lips pressed harder against hers, making her melt in his touch. What felt life forever, was only a few seconds? Bella's mind was exploding like fireworks, her love for Edward never went, it still remained, even at the alter with Jacob; she still thought of Edward, she wanted and needed him more than ever.

Edward pulled away breathlessly and wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. She snuggled into his arms and snaked her arms around his waist and leant her head against his chest, gripping his shirt, never wanting to let him go.

Edward smiled to himself as he was holding the woman he had never stopped loving since the day she left, he placed a soft kiss on her hair and took in her scent and whispered softly:

"My little lamb"

* * *

><p><strong>{I would never have thought I would have written something like this, I guess I just had to join in the buzz in Twilight which I love, so thank you for reading and review!}<strong>

**TOODLES!**


	2. Two Can Play That Game

"Edward, you have to leave" She gulped, blinking her tears away as she gradually let go of him, she continued. "I'm married now, things have changed, we.. We have changed" She lied to herself over and over again, not wanting Edward to leave, wishing she had chosen him over Jacob. _What was she saying?_

"What. Bella you just kissed me! No don't do this, Bella" He looked deeply into her eyes, trying to get into her mind, it was useless.

"Edward. I don't _love_ you. I don't want to see you or be with you, you need to leave. Now" She turned away, expressing the biggest lie she had ever told anybody.

"But.. You're lying, Bella" He stated, straight to the point, making Bella's stomach churn.

"I'm not lying, I want you to leave me alone, you're a danger to me and you know that" She plodded on, lie after lie.

Edward stared at the back of her head, his face dropped as he slowly began to nod, agreeing to what she had just said.

"I understand. I'm sorry I bothered you, Bella. But just remember one thing for me" He asked sympathetically. "Remember how much you used to love me and how much your cared for me" His eyes began to tear up. "Have a nice life, Bella"

"Edward wai-" She turned around to notice he had disappeared into thin air. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Jacob; she was doing it for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's P.O.V<strong>

Why did I be so foolish to believe that she would actually take me back after 2 years?

Jasper was right, I shouldn't have gone back. My world without Bella is unbearable, for the past hundred years, I've learnt to live alone, to adapt to myself and to others, but when I met Bella, things changed, my world changed, she made me feel human again.

I reached home after my heart being broken into a million pieces, one step through my front door and I was greeted with a hearty hug by my sister, Alice.

"Soooo? How'd it go! You're back together, right? I mean I haven't had a vision yet so I just hoped you said the right thing to her" She expressed happily, finally letting go of me.

"She doesn't want me" I barged past her towards the stairs with my head hung low.

"What? You've got to be kidding!" She skipped after me, still managing to be jolly.

"Oh, Edward" She threw her arms around me yet again, comforting me the best way possible.

"Alice, it's fine, I'm fine" I lied, wriggling my way out of her arms and started my way up the stairs to my room.

I could see Alice watch my every move as I strode towards my room; I heard her footsteps walk to her and Jasper's room, aware of every single word they were saying.

I sat on my sofa with my head cupped inside my hands, listening to them carefully.

"Jasper, it didn't work" She sighed quietly.

"I knew it wouldn't, she's married to Jacob, Alice. He has to understand that, he knows Bella, he knows that she has to stay committed to Jacob no matter what the situation is!" He bawled.

I knew he was right, but there was something deep down inside of me that knew there was still hope for us both.

"Jasper, don't get so mad! He loves her so much! Give him a break will you?" She argued back, placing her hands on his shoulders, soothing him.

"He needs to give her a break and let her live her life, he has to move on"

"Just go and talk to him yourself, he could do with some advice from his brother" She smiled reassuringly, gliding her hands down his arms, reaching his hands and entwining her fingers with his.

He glanced at her and a smile grew on his face.

"I will soon, I'll give him time" He leant in slowly, pecking her soft lips then pulling away.

"Okay! Good" She grinned, letting go of his hands and wrapping her arms quickly around Jasper, pulling him into a hug.

I rubbed my neck and stood up. Pacing up and down my room thinking of ideas, solutions of how I could get her back, nothing came to mind, nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Bella began to walk downstairs to Jacob, hoping he would still be there in his usual place. And yes, he was.<p>

Sitting silently watched football on the plasma T.V.

"Exactly like Charlie" She chuckled, trying to forget what just happened.

"Yep. It's a good game you know, you should watch it more" He looked over his shoulder, smirking at her and gave her a playful wink.

"I'm good, thanks" She smiled.

"Come on" He patted the seat next to him, still looking at her with his adorable innocent look.

It was that look that made her fall for him in the first place, damn him.

"Fine. Just because you pulled the face, I will" She laughed sarcastically and made her way over to Jacob and flopped next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, smiling faintly.

Jacob smiled to himself, he began to yawn, and making an over exaggerated arm gesture, like what boys do in the cinemas to 'impress' girls. He placed his arm slowly onto her shoulder, giving her a quick glance.

"That was so, old school, Jake" She began to laugh as did he.

This is the Jake she loved and cherished. This is what makes her forget about Edward, she wished that she didn't have to but to keep her marriage surviving, she needed to let go of Edward.

"Well, you loved it right?" He slid his arm down her back, tracing his fingertips across her hip, tickling her.

"That tickles, stop it. Stop!" She went to stand up quickly but before she knew it, Jacob pulled her back down and climbed on top of her and began to tickle her.

Laughter erupted from them both as Bella began to kick her legs around.

"JAKE!" She giggled, pushing at his chest.

"I'm stronger than you, Bella. And you know what happens when you mock me" He laughed harder, tickling up her hip towards her soft spot.

"No! Not there! Jacob!" She grabbed his wrist and tried to shove his hand away but she was way too weak for him.

"Weakling" He mocked her as her leant down towards her neck and began to nibble on it so tenderly and softly. Just like how Edward did.

Bella shook Edward from her mind and realised this was her new life, with Jacob, the werewolf pack, not the Cullens.

He pulled away slowly, placing tender kisses along her neck and up to her jaw. Bella tilted her head back gradually, allowing him to continue.

"I love you" He spoke each word whilst placing a kiss on her jaw; he began to move towards her lips, reaching the corner of them.

"I love you too" She replied, meaning it this time, not even thinking about Edward.

He grinned and began to kiss her passionately. Bella explored his lips with hers and brought him closer, crashing her lips against his, with more force and with more meaning.

Jacob stroked her hair and continued to kiss her, just how Bella enjoyed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's P.O.V<strong>

I watched them that night, I shed a few tears but I'll learn to live through it, or even better, get her back.

I got home and heard Alice talking to Jasper, yet again.

"He can't move on! Jesus Christ, Jasper! He LOVES her! Would you move on it was me and Jake? And you were in that position?" She asked, eyeing him.

He sighed frustratingly, knowing Alice was right as per usual.

"I guess you're right, but he needs to move on! I mean come on, he can't be longing over a girl for this long, me and you have been together years, it's a totally different matter" He argued back, proud of his answer her crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows.

"Well.. Don't give me that look! He just wants his girlfriend back" She sighed, looking at the floor.

"Well he needs to play the game then doesn't he? He needs to find a girl, show Bella that he has moved on, and see if she cares enough to get him back"

My face lit up, hearing the sentence ringing through my ears.

_That's exactly what I'm going to do._

* * *

><p><strong>{So what did you think! Not too keen on this chapter but, thank you for reading and don't forget to review!}<strong>

**TOODLES!**


	3. No Regrets

**Bella's P.O.V**

My feelings over the past few days are exploding, Jacob has changed so much, for the better. He's stopped with the whole "over protective" act and let me have some time to myself for a change, this is the Jacob I know, this is the one I love.

I wandered around my house, search for my husband. A grin crept upon my face and butterflies formed in my stomach at the thought of calling him my husband. I plodded on, searching every room in the house.

"Jake?" I called out and I got no response. I frowned to myself, tangling a stand of my hair between my fingers. _Where could he be?_

I was about to start walking again before I felt warm arms wraps around my waist, bringing a tingling sensation to travel throughout my body. He pulled me back, cradling me in his arms as he planted light pecks down my neck. I laughed slightly, soothing his arms which were wrapped around me.

He travelled down my neck, onto my bare shoulder bone, continuing to place delicate kisses, each one giving me butterflies, I _loved_ this feeling.

"I wondered where you got off to" He whispered, increasing his grip around my stomach, almost making me loose my breath. He turned me around in his arms and looked deeply into my eyes. My legs began to shake like jelly, those dark perfect eyes. He makes me so vulnerable when he does that to me and he knows it.

"Stop it" I chuckled, slapping his chest lightly. "You know how you make me feel when you do that!" I cooed, attempting to get out of his arms.

"Ah, ah ah... You mean that I turn you on?" He questionned, raising one eyebrow at me.

How does he expect me to answer that? He knows I don't like that talk.. Ah what the heck, he's my husband, go for it.

I raised my eyebrow, mimicking his actions. "Wellllllll" I trailed off and began to laugh.

"I say we go to the bedroom, hm?" He flashed a grin to me and before I knew it, I was scooped up in his arms, being carried like how he carried me at our wedding, towards our bedroom.

"Jake! No!" I laughed hysterically, wriggling in his arms. "Seriously! It's like 12 o'clock in the day! Later okay?" My cheeks blossomed as I began to struggle. He sighed sadly, looking deep into my eyes, pouting his lips.

"You sure?" He put me down and hung his head low, like a little kid being told off, but in this case, he was much taller than me.

I laughed at his stance. "You're such a child. Yes I'm sure, I want a day out in the town or something, just me and you" I reached for his hand and stroked it gently, waiting for a response.

He nodded firmly. "Alright then, let's go"

I giggled in joy and laced my fingers with his and walked out of our house and to the car. I sure know how to get around Jake, no matter what the situation was.

I climbed into the passenger seat, letting him drive. I pulled my seatbelt over me and clicked it into place. "Today feels promising" I claimed.

"What do you mean?" He responded, climbing into the drivers seat next to me, clicking his seatbelt into place.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling it's going to be.. Different" I sighed under my breath, covering my feelings with a smile.

"Well, whatever you're feeling, I hope it's going to be good" He reassured, putting the keys in the ignition and driving off towards the town.

**xxx**

A few minutes later, we reached the small town in the middle of Forks. I'm glad I got out of the house, it's just going to be any normal day with Jake. Me and him and ed- Edward!

In the distance, I saw him, he stood out from the rest, his gold, glinting eyes focusing on someone, a girl. Wait.. No it can't be. I frowned and squinted my eyes. Who the hell is that girl? I was letting jealousy get the better of me so I turned to face Jake, who was watching his footsteps on the sidewalk.

"Are you er- okay?" I asked out of concideration, trying to get my mind of Edwards and.. Her.

"Er- Yeah.. Why shouldn't I be?" He asked. He looked up and met his eyes with mine.

"Because... I.." I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye staring at me, this was my shot, to prove that i'm one hundred percent over him. I grabbed Jacob's face in my hands eagerly and crashed my lips against his. He held onto the kiss, then began to accept it, moulding his lips with mine, the pleasure built as I could still feel Edward's eyes on us, I pulled him closer to me, tangling my fingers deep within his hair, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

He mumbled something against my lips, I ignored him and kissed him with such great force, I explored his lips, nibbling playfully at them. I didn't care who was watching at the time, this was about me and Jacob, nobody else, just us.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I knew she had seen me, the way she reacted, I couldn't help but watch her attempt to make me jealous, well she achieved it alright. I shook my head to-and-fro and glanced at Lara, she was nothing compared to Bella, she was understandable but not for me.

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to face Lara, still focusing on Bella and.. Him locking lips.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking up at me with her innocent bright eyes.

"Nothing" I tried to smile to reassure her. "Nothing is wrong at all. I just thought.. Why don't we.. We go back home?" Argh, that was useless. She knew something was wrong.

"Oh. Okay" She nodded, satisfied by my decision. Great.

"Let's go" I looked one last time at Bella and sighed awkwardly then paced to my car, not realising I was gripping Lara's arm tight.

"Ow.. Edward, could you loosen the grip? What's the rush?" She yanked her arm away, rubbing it quickly.

"Oh, sorry" I shook my head vigorously and got into the car with her and drove off the opposite way from Bella. _Why was she doing this?_

**Bella's P.O.V**

I stared at Jacob, breathlessly, regaining my breath after our delightful kiss. All I could think about was Edward. Why? I LOVE Jacob, I wouldn't of married him elsewise. I sighed frustratingly and looked at the ground.

"That was.. Nice" He finally puckered up the courage to speak after our lip locking session.

I nodded once and took his hand. "I'm gonna go for a walk okay? I don't feel too good"

Jacob frowned at me and let go of my hand. "Why not together?"

"I need to be alone, okay? You can go home if you wish" I kissed his cheek softly then walked off, I knew exactly where I was going and no one was going to get in my way of what I wanted.

**xxx**

A few hours later, Bella was still wandering through the forest, thinking about him, thinking of what she was going to say. She thought stupid things, clever things and.. Other things.

She paced to-and-fro outside the Cullen's house, high upon the hills. She heard a door open and ran behind a tree, covering herself the best she could.

"Bella?" A voice called out, over and over again.

She immediantly recognised who it was, Alice.

"Alice" She managed to croak out before stepping out behind the tree.

"Oh, Bella!" She ran to her, throwing her arms securely around her, embracing her.

"What did you see, how did you know I was here" She asked eargerly, pulling away from the hug.

Alice bit her lip anxiously and stared at her.

"What?" She yelled, wanting an answer.

"I saw. You and Edward, together and Ja-" She shook her head and repeated herself. "I saw you and Edward together" A smile grew quickly and she grabbed her hand and ran into the house.

"He's in his room, good luck!" She skipped off happily as Bella stared at the stairs and inhaled sharply. _She's was ready._

**xxx**

After a few seconds, which felt like forever, Bella was outside Edward's door, she squeezed her eyes shut and took another deep breath, slowing down her pounding heart. She knocked gently on the door and gradually opened it. Being welcomed by Edward, standing next to the sofa.

"What were you playing at Bella?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, eyeing her up and down.

"I don't know what you're on about"

"Don't come with that crap to me" He stated, untangling his arms and putting his hands firmly into his pockets. "What are you trying to achieve? First you kiss me, then you say you don't want to be with me, and now you're here again, tell me!" He commanded to her as he walked towards her, making Bella more and more nervous and guilty.

"I.." Before she could say anything, his lips impacted to hers, kissing her with such meaning and passion. She frowned but made no attempt of getting away and leaned into it, accepting it more now than ever. She pulled away slightly and let out a deep breath, resting her head against his.

"Why can't I stop thinking of you, Edward?" She asked, focusing on his perfect, stone lips.

He shrugged at her response then pressed his lips against hers once again, she opened her mouth slightly, and kissed him back fiercely, clutching his top as she began to pull it over his head, he helped her then he swiftly removed her overalls and kissed her passionately, tangling his fingers in her chestnut hair, exploring her lips like there was no tomorrow. She unzipped his trousers in a flash and pushed them down and began to walk backwards to the sofa, eventually falling back onto it with Edward ontop of her, continuing to kiss him like the old way, the way she missed, the way she wanted it to be from the very beginning. She knew who she wanted now, and she was going to fight until she got him.

They explored eachothers bodie's until finally taking it to the next step of their lost love.

**xxx**

After a few missed calls, texts and hours, the morning approached. Bella lay asleep in Edward's arms as he watched her, he achieved his mission he set out to do the day he lost her. He embraced her tight, tenderly stroking strands of hair off her face.

"Bella, love" He whispered softly in her ear, nibbling on the lobe playfully.

Bella twitched and smiled faintly, finally waking from her deep slumber. Her eyes flickered as she opened them fully, meeting Edward's gaze.

"Good morning, sleepy head" He chuckled, pulling her closer to him, nuzzling his face in her hair, gathering her scent.

Bella stared at him in complete shock and disbelief.

"_Oh god_.."

**{Oh my god, I never thought I would write something like that, first time ever so don't critisize my attempt! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!}**


End file.
